The Pokemon Fear Challenge
by NoChildofMine
Summary: The pokemon characters go on MTV's Fear. Complete! All chapters up.
1. Default Chapter

My first fic in a while, due to an overload of work from a certain nun. It's about two of my favorite episodes of Fear, La Guerre plantation and the U.S. Hornet. The ship's the best one though. I changed what color got what dare a bit cause yellow was totally screwed in the plantation one. I'll post the next location chapter soon. Well enjoy!  
(Almost forgot)   
Disclaimer: I know this may come as a blow to a lot of people but.... I don't own Pokemon, Fear, or MTV. If I did own MTV, they would actually play music besides that poor excuse for music video request show.   
(For all you fans who enjoy those cheesy pun titles: The Pokey Horror Picture Show)  
  
It started with a phone call...  
  
"I didn't snore last night, you're hearing things!" Misty cried in response to Ash's accusation. "Did too!" he yelled back. Brock sighed as they continued walking down the hilly, paved road to Daisyville. The three friends were still on their Johto journey. In the last town, they helped an injured Houndour and now they were on the road once again. Suddenly something distracted Misty from her and Ash's argument. "Hey look! We're here!" Not far in front of them was the moderately sized city of Daisyville. "Lets run to the Pokemon center, I've got to eat something before I collapse" Ash whined. Brock shot off in front of him, "Good idea Ash. I've got places to go, Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's to meet!" "Oye" Misty groaned, "Let's go Togapi".  
  
When they reached the center, Brock made a b-line right for the desk. "Hello Nurse Joy! You're looking very lovely today, my name is Brock and..." "Oh so you're Brock" she interrupted, " and that would make you Ash and Misty". Brock was caught off guard, "yea well..." Joy broke free from Brock's holding of her hands and pulled something out from her pocket. "This came for you yesterday". Ash took the envelope and opened it for them to read. It was a Lapras print letter that read "call Professor Oak right away". "Sounds urgent" Misty commented as Ash dialed the videophone. It rang a few times then Tracey appeared on the screen. "Hello Professor Oak's Lab...oh hi guys! 'Bout time you called." "What gives watcher?" Brock asked, he had started the habit of calling Tracey "watcher" to annoy him. He frowned but continued talking anyway. "You'll never guess what happened. MTV called yesterday and asked Professor Oak to get four teenage pokemon trainers to be on a special two-location episode of Fear! The players are allowed to bring their pokemon on the dares. Anyway, he invited me and you guys to be on the show!" A cry of excitement escaped the three as they heard the news. "Alright! I'm going to be on TV!" Ash shouted. "Think of all the girls that'll see me! Whoo hoo!" Brock screamed. "We could really use the cash!" Misty said, "But Tracey, aren't there five people on the show?" "Yea" he answered, "the fifth will be chosen from a battle contest MTV is holding. Rumor is that it's another girl, so you won't be the only one". Brock's ears caught the key word. He abruptly pushed Misty out of the way of the monitor; "you said a girl, is she hot?" Tracey groaned, "I don't know that much. They want us to be here tomorrow. Don't worry about getting here, Professor Oak will use an Abra to teleport you guys here." Ash laughed, "This is so cool! You ready to go Pikachu?" "Pika pi chu!" it replied, giving the victory/peace sign.   
  
The next day the gang was packing some last minute snacks for their adventure at the lab. "I've made everyone cookies!" Mrs. Ketchem said, handing a sandwich bag to each person. "Now you be careful honey, don't do any dares that are dangerous. I've heard stories about this show" she advised her son. "You mean that girl who had to electrocute herself?" Ash glanced at Pikachu, "no problem." "I think I'll bring Marill with me, did they send you any rules professor?" Oak entered the kitchen with a fax. "Yes they did Tracey, here they are". As soon as he came through the door, Muk tackled him. "Eww, Muk! Cut it out! I need to get you some type of leash." He pushed the giant purple glob off him and preceded to explain, "Each player is only allowed one pokemon. This pokemon can be used only when instructed by the computer. It can't be a psychic, ghost, or dark type. It also can't be bigger then 4 feet high." Misty turned to Ash, "Sorry no Snorlax." "I'm bringing Pikachu anyway" he snapped back "you bringing Psyduck?" She cringed, "no way, and Togepi is too young. I'll bring Poliwag." "Vulpix is perfect for the dark" Brock bragged. Ash thought, "I wonder what pokemon the new girl will have." "I wonder if she's a blonde or brunette, better pack my little phone book" Brock said. "Something tells me we'll have to worry more about Brock scaring her then ghosts scaring us" Misty moaned. Tracey laughed, he deposited a handful of pencils into his pack. "Hey it's getting late, we better get going to the station!" Oak announced after looking at the clock, "everyone in the van." They got in and were off to an adventure of a lifetime.   
  
"Wish I had a Tic-Tac, my breath reeks" Ash complained. Everyone stood in an eerily lit and hot room. They had hoods put over their heads so not to see where they were going. "Shhh!" Misty corrected him. "Greetings" a women's voice welcomed them, "you may now remove the hoods." They gasped as the covers were taken off. Ash looked around. The room was a small, run down, stonewalled church looking building with an altar with many candles on it in front of them. Strange markings covered it. Misty stood next to the new girl who took hers off last. "Oh man, my hair" she groaned. She looked around at all the new faces, "Hi, my named Sydney." She had blonde hair tied up in short high pigtails. She wore thick black sneakers, dark baggy jeans, a red tank top with "Linkin Park" written in black on it, and a gray hooded zip-up sweatshirt. Misty extended her hand out to her. "Hi, I'm Mist..." "Hello there, my name's Brock." He started to walk towards her, but though better of it because of the candles in front of him. "Tracey". "Ash". "Misty" she attempted to introduce herself again. "What a cute Pikachu!" she cried, pointing to the animal perched on Ash's shoulder.  
Just then, a woman walked out from behind a wall. She wore colorful garments and beads. "Now that you know each other's names, let me tell you mine. I'm Demaris Khan, a voodoo priestess. You're on La Guerre Plantation. Before slavery was abolished, this place had many slaves. It was especially know for it's cruel treatment to its slaves. I was also home to a very powerful priestess known as Kitty. She was born here and was brutally murdered here. Some say she still haunts here." The team gulped heavily.   
  
"Why do we have to wear the hoods again!" Ash complained. "So's not to see what the outside looks like" Brock answered. They heard the timer left in the room go off. The room was the "safe house". It had cots, couches, camera gear, and a computer. Once again, all gasped as the hoods were removed. This time nothing stopped Brock from running over to Sydney. "You know if you get scared, I'll protect you" he said suavely. "Errr.... right, um Brock. I'll remember that." She broke away from him and surveyed the apartment. "Now I know it's here, where could it be? There it is!" "Huh? What is?" Ash asked. "The camera!" Sydney hopped up onto the couch so to be closer to the "hidden camera" taping them. "Hi MTV! I'd like to give a shout out to all my pals at home!" "Cool!" Brock shouted, and joined her on the couch. "My name's Brock and I'm available ladies. I'm a Capricorn who likes to cook and... Ouch!" Misty pulled him down from his perch by his ear, "this isn't a dating video Brock!" Tracey walked over to the computer and clicked the mouse. The arrow cursor moved to the map tab and started talking. "Greetings. Welcome to La Guerre Plantation." "Your mission if you chose to accept it..." Brock imitated the voice. "Shh!" Misty ordered. "You're objective over the next two nights is to conclude if the site is haunted." "Duh" Tracey said. It continued, "you will investigate the main house, Kitty's cabin, cemetery, and Laueau Cabin. To conclude if it is indeed haunted, you'll be given a series of dares. All who omit their dares will forfeit their prize money." As it spoke, places appeared on the map. "Check the packets you were given, this is your designated color." They all reached into their pockets and took out small cloth bags. "The first dare is for Yellow, Green will navigate. Yellow is to go to Laueau Cabin and wait for further instructions. You're not allowed to bring a pokemon with you. Good luck." "Easy for him to say" Ash pointed out. "I'm Green, so who's Yellow?" Sydney inquired. "Purple" Tracey announced. Ash shook his head, "I'm Blue". Brock held up his piece, "Red". Misty whined, "me! Oh no." Eos went and picked up her walkie-talkie. "Chill chica, you've got nothing to worry about with me guiding you" she said confidently. "You know you're lucky. The first dares are always the easiest" Tracey pointed out. Misty put on her pink jacket and reluctantly walked over to the yellow bin to start gearing up.   
Misty's face light bobbed up and down as she walked through the dark forest, catching shine in her eye every couple seconds. "Man it's dark here, this light isn't much help." Sydney read off the directions from the screen. The boys sat and stood around the monitor, eager to see what Misty had to do. "Ok, now past a few piles of haystacks..." "Found them...hey!" she cried. Static followed as the safe house went dead silent. "My face light went off!" she radioed in. "You've got your other light working right?" "Yea." "Then just hold it up to your face every now and then, ok?" "Gotcha" she responded. "Now go right" Misty was careful not to trip on the fallen dead branches. Out of the darkness a cabin appeared. "You should see it." "I sure do, now what?" Static kept Sydney from hearing her. "What?" A nervous Misty yelled back, "I'm here, yes, ok!" "Calm down, now go into the cabin, in the back of it." She whimpered as she entered the splintering shack. The pool of light caught sight of an altar of used candles, bottles, and patterns carved into it. "Oh boy" she cried. Sydney continued, "this is a voodoo altar rumored to be still in use today. Now cut off a 4 inch piece of your hair using the scissors on the table." "What?! My hair! Awww." She took a lock from her ponytail and cut. She held up the light and her lock. "See that MTV, happy now? Ok done." "Now place it on the altar. You must say your three biggest fears out loud." Misty checked to make sure the "talk" light was off. "Bugs, bug pokemon, and...something happening to my friends. Especially Ash." She spoke softly while saying her last fear. Sydney's voice broke the silence, "you must remain in radio silence until further directions are given." Misty whimpered again, "you have no idea how long?" "Sorry, you alright?" Misty sighed, "fine for now." "Begin now" Sydney let go of the send button. She let out a long breath. "One time, the person had to wait for over two hours on this one show." Ash cringed, "Misty can do it." Tracey broke the anxious silence that followed, "so Sydney, where are you from?" "Hunter City." "I'm from the Orange Islands..." "Yea, yea, yea that's very nice. I'm the leader of the Pewter City Gym" Brock cut him off. Tracey glared at him. Sydney noticed this, "so what do you do Trace, pokemon journey?" "No, I work at Professor Oak's lab, but I used to travel as a..." Brock couldn't resist, "watcher!" He began laughing. "Yes, thank you Brock. A pokemon watcher" he said sarcastically. Ash perked up, "hey what pokemon did you bring Sydney?" She dug into her backpack and pulled out a pokeball. It opened to reveal a Chikarita. "Chika ri!" "Awesome" Ash commented, I have one too." Pikachu, who had been perched on Ash's shoulder, jumped down and began talking with it. Tracey opened his pokeball too. "Rill!" it shrieked as it joined the others. "Oh how sweet!" Sydney cried. Brock grumbled. "Mine is cute too!" He dropped his pokeball to free Vulpix. "Hmmm, a fire type. I don't like those too much. A lot of mine are dark types. Still, it's pretty adorable." Ash opened Misty's so Poliwag could join the others. "Coolness" Sydney commented on the pollywog pokemon. The creatures began playing in the center of the room. Tracey pulled out his sketchpad and started drawing away. Sydney peered over his shoulder, "hey you're good." "Comes from being a pokemon watcher" he replied. She strolled over to the computer and put a CD in the disk drive. "What did you put on?" Ash asked. "Offspring, conspiracy of one. I also got, Blink, No Doubt, Green Day, Fuel, Perfect Circle, and of course Linkin Park. Here's one for you Brock." "Let me guess, I want you bad?" Tracey supposed. "Yep." "Ha ha, very funny" he grumbled. A little while later, a message popped up on the screen. "Better turn the music down" Sydney quickly changed the controls. Brock was singing along, "I turn around things have changed...hey!" "The next dare is for Purple, Blue with navigate. Purple, bring the box to the main house and await further instructions. No pokemon is allowed to be used. Good luck." "That's me," Tracey said as he put down the pad and headed towards the purple bin. "Careful watcher, Ash is your navigator." Tracey groaned in disappointment as he adjusted his vest. He picked up the small wooden box and put it under his arm. "Adios people" he said as he exited. "Can we turn the music back on again?" Brock asked.   
  
"Man, should have brought a coat" Tracey shivered. "So where am I goin' Ash?" Ash held the talk button on his radio, "Keep going straight until you reach a white fence." Tracey trudged through the woods till he came to a weather worn fence. "What's next?" "Go through the gate to the main house and enter through the front door." He cautiously scaled the old porch stairs and set foot in the house. "Nice job Ash, you didn't get me lost. This place is mad creepy." Ash continued to read the directions, "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Enter the parlor on your left." Tracey walked into the sunroom and stopped in the center. "I'm going to read you a story that popped up. A family moved into the plantation with a young daughter who was stricken with yellow fever. The owner ordered a slave named Mama to cure his daughter or be charged with murder. When she was unable the save the child, a mob hanged her in the parlor and brutally decap...decapitat..." "Decapitated her" Tracey finished for him, a look of fear and disgust came over him. "Yeah, well reports of a headless Mama have been seen in this room." Tracey looked around him hastily, "mind hurrying up Ash? I'm really freaked by now." Ash read faster, "Open the box." Tracey set it on the floor and removed the lid. "Ewww! There's something pink and fleshy in here! Looks like animal parts!" "Remove one of the feet and...." Ash stopped. Tracey began talking quickly, "What's with the pause? Pause not good, not good at all. That means something bad..." Ash continued reluctantly, "...and eat the flesh off. This is a voodoo ritual for freeing a spirit." "WHAT! No way! I'm not eating this! No...no way...sick!" Brock, whom had been giggling started laughing hysterically. "Hey watcher, got milk?" "&*#^$% off Brock! I'd like to see you do this!" "Chill Tracey, just do it. The sooner you finish, the sooner you can leave" Ash assured him. He hesitantly took a bite out of the foot. Brock was on the floor clutching his side by now. "Alright done! Can I leave now?" Ash took a second to fully read the directions, "Not yet, not take out the little vial from the box." He did so and radioed in, "now what?" "Smear the sim...bolic blood on your neck and face. Then you can return." Tracey did this then bolted out the room and briskly returned to the base. He threw the door open and slammed it behind him, "I don't feel so good." Brock found this to be a new inspiration for another round of uncontrollable laughter. Tracey threw off his equipment and glared at Brock. Marill greeted his trainer with a joyous cry. Sydney lightly kicked Brock, "stop being so mean!" Tracey pulled a toothbrush, paste, and washcloth out of his pack and walked into the bathroom. Ash couldn't help giggle at the sight of Tracey brushing vigorously. Brock halted for a second, "wait I got it! Pork the other white meat!" Now he and Ash were gasping for air as they laughed. He stopped brushing and took it out of his mouth. He pointed it at Brock, "I hope you have to eat the other one!" "Speaking of other one, when's Misty going to return? It's been almost an hour and a half" Sydney turned her computer chair to the screen. Almost at the same time, a message appeared. She snatched up her walkie-talkie, "Misty you can return now! Come on girl!" Misty was startled by the sudden reentry of sound, but never the less grabbed her camera and ran out back to the safe house.   
A very scared and worn out Misty entered the room, panting for breath. Sydney walked over to her and gave her a high five, "you're a stronger person then I am! Great going!" Misty, too tired to answer just nodded. Tracey came out of the bathroom scrubbing his neck with a wet cloth, "welcome back." She plopped down on the couch and looked at him in confusion. "What happened to you?" He stopped rubbing to answer. Marill hopped over in front of him and aimed a water gun straight for his face. "Well I...hey...Marill...chill!" Marill stopped his attack and cooed happily. "Err...thanks. I had to eat a pig's foot and smear fake blood on me." Misty gagged, "Nastiness." The computer made a click noise and gave the next order. "The next dare is for Blue, Red will navigate. You can take a pokemon with you" Ash gulped hard. "Take the shovel and head for the cemetery to await further instructions. Good luck." "I hate it when they say that, ready Pikachu?" Ash trembled, picking up his gear.  
Ash wondered warily into the obscure landscape towards his destination, with his little pal at his heels. "You should be passing a few haystacks" Brock advised. "Yep, I see 'em. Wait a sec...my camera light just blipped out." Misty nodded, "that's the same place mine did!" "Wait...now its back on, never mind. So what's next?" "Precede to walk straight until you see a headstone with a cross on top." Ash marched forward till he spotted such a tombstone. "Ok...so?" Brock took a deep breath, "In 1835, a cruel taskmaster was found stabbed in the field. A few weeks after his death, he was seen walking the cemetery at night. Some say his body was turned into a zombie. This is his grave, know as the zombie grave. Your job is to prove whether these suspicions are true. Use the shovel... to... look...for...human... remains...in the grave." Ash shivered, "you mean dig it up?" "Yes" Brock confirmed. Pikachu let out a low, scared cry. Sydney gasped, "that's horrible!" "Someone's grave is nothing to mess with" Misty mentioned. The sound of metal scrapping against dirt was heard over the radio. "I guess he's going to do it" Brock said as he leaned back in the chair. Ash started to dig with the tool, while the mouse used his paws. "I just want to get out of here" he said tensely, "what was that?" He looked up at the sound of something moving in the foliage. This made them to work faster. Not long after he hit something hard. "Huh? What's this? Hmmm." He dispatched to Brock, "I found something. A long bone, like an arm or leg or something like that." Pikachu looked around timidly. "That's evidence enough for me, come on back." Ash didn't have to be told twice, he dropped the spade and ran towards the safe house.  
Ash flew in the door and shut it quickly behind him. Pikachu ran in and hid under the couch cushions. He spoke in between gasps, "there was a thing moving around in the forest near me! I was sooooo scared!" Brock gave him a high five, "nice job my man." Sydney clicked the "complete" button with the mouse. "End of night one, you may rest until the next night." "Whoo hoo! I guess we lucked out, huh Sid?" Brock shouted in triumph. She sighed, "now I'm worried what they'll give me tomorrow, they're saving me something really bad!" Chikarita cried worriedly. Misty grabbed her pillow, "let's get some rest, tomorrow will be even worse then today." The group got settled into their cots for a good day's sleep.  
  
Not much happened during the day; Brock and Misty had a pillow fight, Tracey and Sydney talked a bit, and Pikachu woke Ash up in the middle of his sleep because he had a bad dream. None of them were prepared for what happened the next night...  



	2. Night Two

Night Two   
  
"Ufff! What the...?" Ash sputtered as he awoke when Pikachu landed on him. "At least you didn't thundershock me this time, like last night..." Pikachu made a low, humble coo and slinked off. Ash got out of his cot and looked around. Everyone else was still asleep. The alarm had about five minutes before it was set to sound at 11:30. Knowing this, he decided to have a little fun. He picked up a camera and scanned room with it. "I guess they aren't morning people" he commented as he zoomed in on Brock sleeping with his mouth open. Ash tiptoed over to Misty and began to tickle her foot that was hanging out from out of the covers. She began to stir in her sleep, but didn't wake up. Ash got annoyed and pinched her foot instead. Misty's foot shot out and kicked him square in the face. He landed on the floor with a great thud. Misty sat up and rumbled her eyes, "what a strange dream. I dreamt that something was biting my toes." Ash remained stunned on the floor, rubbing his sore jaw. "What happened to you?" Sydney asked, as she got up. "Misty's foot." Tracey buried his face in the pillow so to contain laughter. Brock was digging through the cabinet. "Ash Ketchum you weren't taping me when I was asleep were you?! Misty demanded, pointing to the camera on the floor. "With any luck, it'll all wind up on the cutting room floor" Sydney offered. "Looks like breakfast will be cereal, unless watcher wants me to whip up some eggs and...beacon." Tracey moaned, "if I never see pork again, it'll be too soon. I went through a whole roll of Tums last night, er, day." Misty stretched, "another day, another dare."  
It was after midnight when a message popped up on the computer. Brock, still holding a half-eaten breakfast bar, called with a full mouth to the rest; "here we go again." He clicked to start the verbal directions. "Welcome to night two, the next dare is for Yellow, Purple with navigate." "Saw that coming", Misty wailed. "You are to take the box with the deer meat to Kitty's Cabin. A pokemon is allowed to be used, good luck." Misty lifted the box and turned to her pokemon, "let's get going." Tracey grabbed his walkie-talkie, "This ensures that I don't have to go out for a while. Ready?" He soluted Misty who did the same to him on her way out the door. Poliwag followed her along the path. "So I'm heading through the haystacks again?" "You know how to get there, then go straight till you see it." Misty came upon a firepit in front of a cabin similar to the one she visited before. "I guess this is it, well now what?" "Light a fire in the pit." Misty shrugged her shoulders, "one would think." She knelt next to the stone circle and lit a match. Poliwag helped fan the flames with his tail to the kindling fire. Tracey continued, "now that the fire is lit, take out the meat and cover it with the rosemary oil. This is a voodoo ritual for preparing the dead." Misty quivered, "had to add that didn't ya?" "I'm just reading what it says, sorry. Anyway, when you're done, put the flesh in the box. Chuck the box in the fire." She took a step back and dropped it carefully into the blaze. His voice echoed through the darkness, "now go inside the cabin and sit in the center with your back facing the fire." Misty sighed, " I really don't want to do this again." "Polly" the little pokemon cried encouragingly. She smiled, "at least you'll be with me think time. I won't be alone." The trainer and pokemon entered the cabin, "let me guess, radio silence now?" "I would have lost money on that one, yep, for a to-be-announced amount of time." Sydney called to her in the background, "you can do this chica!" Misty turned her radio off and laid it down next to her. She held her Poliwag closely.  
Back at the safe house, Brock and Ash were arguing over the last of the Fruity Pebbles, which the box was swiped by Chikarita and Marill. That ended the dispute quickly. Sydney looked over Tracey's shoulder at his latest drawing, of the main house. She shivered, "hope I don't have to go there. It looks creepy." Tracey pointed at the picture with his pencil, "inside's worse." It had been a little over an hour since Misty had gone out. The computer beeped and a text box appeared. Sydney clutched the receiver, "Misty?" She dove for her radio, "here, can I return? I've had just about all I can take!" "One last thing, go back out to the fire pit. Rub the ashes on your face and neck." While she was doing this, she commented to Sydney, "another ritual no doubt. That's all I need is for the spirits to be closer to me." "It's done, Mist! Come on back!" "Gladly!" Misty ran with Poliwag in her arms all the way back. She rushed into the safe house and dropped onto the cot. "I pray that's my last dare, I can't take anymore of this being alone out there for such long periods of time." Ash nodded, "Brock and Sid didn't even go yet. That was almost definitely your last dare." He tried to lighten her mood, "I guess now you're ash" he joked, pointing to her face. She smiled. "Oh no, another message", Sydney hit the mouse. "The next dare is for Green, Blue will navigate. No pokemon is to be used. You are to go to the main house and await further instructions. Good luck." Sydney groaned, "I think I just jinxed myself. I don't want to go into that parlor, the headless spirit. Too creepy." Tracey tried to reassure her, "they wouldn't have a repeat dare." She gave her Chikarita one last hug before exiting the safe house.   
Sydney gazed around her tentatively as she walked. "Can't see that far in front of me, not good. So this fence leads to it right?" Ash checked the map, "yep." As she rounded the fence and through the gate, she caught a glimpse of the house. It looked just as ominous as Tracey had drawn it. "Inside?" "Inside and up to the second floor" Ash confirmed. Sydney crept into the deteriorating house. The staircase was to the right of the parlor. She caught a quick look at the room, and the pig foot box on the floor. "Ewww" she thought as she ascended the steep flight. It led to a short narrow hallway with what seemed to be piles of books and furniture at the other end. "The first door on the right is the master bedroom, where Kitty was raped by her master. Footsteps have been reported heard in this room. You are to lay on the bed..." Ash was cut off by a frantic Sydney, "WHAT!? On the...oh man!" She took a deep breath and settled herself on the bed. "You are to maintain radio silence for almost half and hour..." Ash's directions were once again interrupted, this time by a screaming Sydney. "Aaahhh! The door just slammed and opened again! Guys, I can't do this! I have to get out of here...I can't stay...I can't do this..." Tracey took the receiver from Ash. "You can do this Sid, I know you can. All right? Just shut your radio off, we'll contact you when time's up, are you ready?" Sydney pulled the sheets over herself in a childish attempt at safety. She nodded, "yes." "You'll be fine"; Tracey clicked the walkie-talkie off. Ash looked at him, "you allowed to do that?" Brock shrugged, "I think so, I he was only helping her."   
The half-hour was spent listening to music at the safe house. Sydney on the other hand was clutching the sheets in fear with her back to the door. Ash stayed at the computer waiting anxiously for the message for her to leave. When it popped up, he wasted no time in contacting her. "Sydney time's up, you're free to go!" "Hell yea!" she cried as she jumped off the bed and out the door. "Get me the $#&%*@ out of here!" she chanted as she ran back. Sydney startled everyone when she opened the door violently. She was panting heavily. "Alright Sydney! Coolness!" Misty ran over and hugged her. "Told ya you could do it" Tracey reminded her. Brock added his support, "way to go!" Sydney gulped heavily, "I'll probably need years of therapy now. But hey, isn't five thousand bucks worth it?"   
Misty took the mouse and started clicking around to review the rules, when a message box appeared. "Dare up" she announced. The computerized voice started, "The next dare is for Red, Purple will navigate. Take the zombie potion to the cemetery. A pokemon can be used. Good luck." "Oh boy oh boy, my turn to wear the camera!" Brock ran over to his bin and grabbed the vest and camera. He examined the bottle as well, "it looks like a beer bottle. Hey booze! Now this is my kind of dare! Where's the peanuts?" Tracey grasped his radio, "kinda sorry about all the pork jokes now huh?" he said haughtily as he leaned back in the rolling chair. Brock glanced at him, "you better not get me lost watcher!" Tracey shook his head, "I was only kidding, I wouldn't do that purposely." "Well, I'm off, come on Vulpix." "Vul!" it cried happily as they walked out. "I'll be back," Brock said in a Terminator tone.  
Brock walked quickly and confidently through the forest. "This is so cool, it feels like something out of the Blair Witch Project. Ahhhhh!" He began running and shaking the camera around. "Blair Witch, Blair Witch, Blair Witch!" Back at the safe house, the navigator wasn't amused. "Brock, do you know which way you're going?" "Yea, I directed Ash there, I can see it now." Tracey continued, "Past the grave with the cross on it is Isabella's grave. Do you see it?" Brock stopped at a stone tomb, "yep." "Now take a stone from inside the grave. Parts on graves are essential in connecting with the dead." Brock moved the lid slightly and put the bottle on top. He then removed a brick. "Shake the potion you have with you, a voodoo priestess prepared this. Now..." Tracey signaled with his hand to everyone else to look at the screen. Giggles erupted from the background. "Now what?" Brock asked suspiciously. He took it away from Vulpix who was sniffing it to see what was in it. Tracey tried not to laugh, "Drink the potion." Brock whined, "ewww, I thought I was to pour it on a grave or something, not drink it! Oh well, it can't be that bad." He opened the cap and chugged it down. "Whoa that's strong stuff! Burns my throat." "Maybe it is alcohol" Sydney suggested. "It's definitely not light beer," Brock concluded. "Lay down on the grave with the stone over your heart." Brock let out a belch as he positioned himself on the tomb. Tracey made a disgusted face, "Thanks Brock, I had the thing right up to my ear. Anyhow, radio silence till called to return." "No problem, I could use some quiet time." Vulpix yawned and laid down on the ground next to him. "Hey, I'm getting dizzy. What was that stuff?" Brock mopped his brow with his hand. Vulpix turned to see his trainer not looking so good. He cooed worryingly.  
Chikarita sat in Sydney's lap on the couch. She was still shaking from her ordeal at the main house. Tracey noticed this and sat beside her. "You weren't kidding about that therapy stuff" he joked. "That door just scared the hell out of me, I'll be fine. Just gotta chill for a bit." He put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a supportive hug. Misty hit Ash on the arm and motioned to the couch with her head. Ash chuckled. "What?" Tracey asked. Misty smirked, "oh nothing."   
About an hour after Brock had first cut off contact with the safe house, the computer instructed him to return. Tracey tried to reach him on the radio, "Brock naptime's over come on back." No answer. "Brocky come home now." Still nothing. "Brock? Hey dude, are you awake? Brock!" Brock slowly opened his heavy eyelids and grabbed the receiver. "I'm here, I can come back now?" "Yes, I've been telling you to do so for a while. Are you alright?" Brock groaned and rubbed his eyes, "yea, just dizzy." He slowly got up and staggered back to the base. Vulpix ran ahead and scratched at the door, Misty opened it. "Vulpix is Brock ok?" Brock stumbled into the room and onto the couch, not bothering to remove the camera gear. "That stuff made me sick" he announced. Ash got him a drink of water. Sydney shook her head, "what could be in it that'd make you sick?" "I think your about the find out" Brock grumbled.   
A half-hour later, Brock was feeling more like his usual self. Just in time too, a message flashed onto the monitor. "The next dare is for Blue, Red will navigate. Blue, take the canvass bag to the cemetery and locate Kitty's grave. You may bring a pokemon. Good luck." Ash swung the bag over his shoulder; "man this thing is heavy! Wonder what's in it. Come on Pikachu." "Pika pi!" As they walked, Ash huffed and puffed under the weight of the sack. "Hey Pikachu, we're pretty lucky. I mean, I was able to so far take you with me on every dare. I'm not as scared with my best pal around." "Chu, pika pi" it cooed in an affectionate way. Ash struggled to the graveyard, a course he knew well from his last dare. "I'm at the edge, now what?" Brock read aloud to him, "on the left, past the zombie grave is Kitty's. You are now about to perform a voodoo grave ceremony to contact the voodoo lord of the dead Barensemity (spelled right?)." Ash swallowed hard. "First pour vinegar over the grave, this is often used to connect with the spirit world. Kneel in front of it and open the bag. Describe the contents to the safe house." Ash did just that, but as he did, he heard something. "Guys, I'm hearing stuff around me, like dogs barking or something. Hey! The bag moved! There's...ahhhh! There's...a giant...snake in here! Not even like an Ekans or something, a real snake!" Brock turned to the members of the safe house, "he's gotta pick it up." Misty covered her mouth with her hand. "Ash, now pick up the snake and...Ash?" His radio began to beep, "what's going on?" Meanwhile, Ash tried to contact them. "Brock? Hello? Hey Brock, why aren't you answering me?!" Brock looked at it closer; "the batteries are dead". By this time, Ash was in a panic. "Guys this isn't funny!" "Chu chu!" Pikachu was trying to calm him down. Brock put the final battery in and radioed him. "Sorry we lost the connection, my batteries died." Ash breathed a sigh of relief. "So can I leave yet?" "Nopers, not yet. Now you have to hold the snake over the grave for fifteen seconds. Just tell me when to start." "I gotta hold it? Oh man, I get the weird dares." Brock paused, "at least you didn't have to consume anything weird!" Ash begrudgingly lifted the creature out of the sack. Pikachu, who knew the food chain quite well, hide behind a nearby tree. "Holy miltank this thing is heavy! Ewww, and slimy and...hey! Trying to wiggle away. Alright, start counting." No sooner then had Brock finished counting, then Ash dropped the serpent. He directed it back into its bag with the side of his foot. "Get...into...the...bag...I'm not picking you up again. Now can I leave?" Brock nodded, "yep, return to the safe house." Ash raised the sack and headed back.  
"Glad that's over" he announced as he entered. "Hey Misty, wanna meet my new friend?" She screamed and jumped in back of the couch. "You come near me with that thing and you'll be taken out of here in a bag, a body bag!" He laughed and threw it in a corner, making sure the string was tied tight to keep it closed. Brock clicked the mouse to signal the completion of the dare. "Congratulations, you have completed your final dare at La Guerre Plantation." A round of cries of joy and relief rang out. "Print out this map and go to the location marked with an X to claim your prize. But before you go, ask yourselves, is the plantation indeed haunted?"  
The group walked across an open field, following the directions from the map. They carried the their packs and the cameras with the lights off. It was after six am, so the sun's early rays lit up the sky. "This place definitely haunted" Sydney voiced her opinion to the questioned inquired by the computer. "Nah" Brock argued, "they made us do stuff to gross us out and scare us. The plantation itself showed no signs of being haunted." She turned to him, "hello? The door slamming and opening again? Ash hearing barking dogs?" Brock shrugged his shoulders, "not enough to convince me." Misty spoke up; "there's unmistakably an... aurora of evil and negativity here." Ash, who was ahead of the rest turned around, "I think it's haunted." Tracey waved his hand, "You know what I think, it's the stories they told us that scared us. We used them to rationalize our fears." Brock spun around to face him, "hey watcher Freud, you mind picking up the pace? I want my prize, and breakfast!" Ash took one more look at the map, then pointed to something in the distance, "there it is!" Under an old house was an opening big enough for someone to climb in. Brock pulled a wooden box out of a hole. They gathered around and opened it. Inside was a slip of paper. Sydney took it out and read it aloud, "You've performed all dares, all goals met. However your prize is not earned quite yet. You must next investigate the occurrences on board the U.S.S. Hornet..."  
Jessie listening attentively to the receiver in her hand. "That's it! The place where the money will be is a ship! James lets get the Magicarp sub! James?" He and Meowth were sleeping soundly on the couch. She smacked both of them on the back of the head; "this is no time for napping! We've got some cash to swipe!" James whined, "it's early I wanna sleep!" Meowth agreed, "besides, those MTV people don't put the dough out till the last day! We gots plenty of time!" Jessie re-awoke James, "you'll tap into their computer and read their messages. We're getting that money!"  
  
Next Chapter Coming Soon!  
(Ok for all you pokemon fans who demand a cheesy pun title once again... "The Little Ship of Horrors")  



	3. USS Hornet

Me again. Just for the record, I changed the colors and dares a bit again, poetic license. Also just a tidbit of trivia, the video shown on the show of the guy being sucked into the engine was really from "world's most amazing videos". The guy survived too.   
I don't own MTV, Pokemon, or that video show.  
  
Location #2 Chapter 3  
  
"Not this again, my hair is already all messed up" Sydney complained. Once again, the gang was wearing the X marked bags over their heads. The timer rang and almost instantaneously they removed the hoods. Ash had trouble getting his off due to his hat brim, Misty noticed this and helped him out. "Oh good grief Ash, couldn't you have taken your hat off for even a second?" They were seated on metal benches in the center of their new safe house. It was a cabin with metal walls and a small nook for a kitchen. Their cots were replaced with bunks suspended from chains from the ceiling. On a desk against the wall with the hatch door, was the computer. Brock looked around, "nice, not bad. Still that same claustrophobic, no windows look. We have more equipment too." Tracey was holding his head, "that ride on the lowing helicopter platform made me dizzy. I like to see where I'm going." Chikarita was sitting on the desk calling to her trainer to come and see. Sydney sat on the computer chair and clicked the start tab. The familiar computer voice began, "Welcome to the USS Hornet. In the 27 years that this ship was used, it caused more damage then any other US vessel. It was in combat more then any other as well. A total of 270 soldiers and 6 officers died on this ship." After displaying pictures of it in action, a video of an interview with a vet came on next. "She was nicknamed the "Grey Ghost" cause of all the people who died here. One particularly dangerous thing you had to watch out for was walking into a propeller, or now a days being sucked into the engine." A shot of such a horrific event was shown. Misty shrieked. Shots of a woman clairvoyant walking throughout the ship came on next. "There're definitely spirits here. They don't want me here, they're trying to keep me from entering." The vet came on again, "There was this one guy who was on the landing platform when her wasn't supposed to. The cable snapped and he lost his head." Tracey gulped hard. "The rules are as follows:" the computer voice announced. Two maps of the ship appeared. "Your objective is to obtain information that could prove if the ship is indeed haunted. The places you will be investigating are the mess hall, officer's cabin, brig, and sick bay. You have been given new color assignments, check them now." Their pokemon were given the envelopes with colored tabs. "I got Blue this time" Misty announced. "Yellow, a girl color" Ash said as he took it from the paws of the creature on his shoulder. "Cool, red." Brock declared. Tracey was handed his by Marill, "white, can't complain." The little grass pokemon held Sydney's in its leaf, "green, how fitting. Hey we all got the colors of our pokemon!" "Coolness" Misty cried. Marill held up the tab to his tummy proudly, Tracey shook his head. "The next dare is for Green, Red will navigate. A pokemon can be used. You are to go down to the mess hall and sit in front of a thermo-imaging camera. This type of camera measures heat and can detect paranormal activity. Good luck." Sydney started over to her designated bin, "at least I didn't get one of the last dares. That was horrific last time. Ready Chikarita?" "Chikari!" it cried. "You know what you have to do this time, it won't be a shock like last time" Tracey reminded her. "Go get 'em chica!" Misty shouted as Sydney closed the iron door behind her.  
The sound of the radio static echoed eerily through the empty metal corridors. "Go right until you see a sign for the third deck." Chikarita stayed nervously close to her master's side. "Near a red light? Ok Brock, now what?" "Go down the stairs." "Hey these are steep, ouch! And low." Her little camera hit against the railing. "Guys, I'm getting really weirded out here. Like something's watching me." The other members of the safe house seemed as tense as she was. "Do you want to continue? Or do you want to wait a bit?" Brock asked, sensing her fear. Sydney sighed, "no I want to get this over with. Now which way?" "Down the hallway and through the hatch to the brig. There's a chair inside for you to sit in." She entered and found many folding chairs around the room, and some pieces of furniture covered by ghostly looking plastic sheets. Chikarita jumped into her lap as soon as she sat, in front of her was a tripod with a video camera. "This camera is used for measuring paranormal activity. Ok I gotta read you this so sorry in advance...Once in the mess hall, a soldier cut in line for food. A fight erupted between him and the other man. One man named Bon was killed, he was known for his quick temper and viciousness. His spirit has been seen walking around here in a bloody shirt. The clairvoyant says he's there to hurt someone." Chikarita cooed worriedly and buried its head into its owner. "Hold on! A malicious ghost?! I am not staying here!" Brock sent words of encouragement to her, "you're done worse then this! Don't let that BS story of that Bon guy get to you." She made a fidgety giggle, "yea, and if I quit, you guys will have to do it. I don't wanna put something like that on ya." "The computer guy says you gotta stay there for 20 minutes, can you do it?" "Only 20? All right, and that's my final answer. Just keep talking to me." Tracey shakily pointed to the monitor for the thermo-cam. On the right of the screen, a light meter indicated that bright colors were readings of heat presences, a sign of supernatural activity. Sydney's image could be easily identified, she was yellow, but directly above her, a thin yellow line was starting to appear slowly. Misty put her hand over her mouth, "oh no, she still has like 15 minutes and something's happening already!" "I'm hearing things, sounds like footsteps." Brock was still in shock over the readings, he took a little while to answer. "Ah...well...maybe it's just the waves echoing. Everything's ok, there's nothing above your head or anything!" Sydney paused, "Brock, I didn't ask if there's anything above my head. What does the monitor look like?" She looked up, trying to justify where Brock's outburst came. He stammered for the right words "Oh...just black. Hey your hair looks great!" Ash looked confused, "but there's a line..." Misty slapped her hand over his mouth, "she's nervous enough already without knowing that!" She radioed again, "the footsteps are getting louder!" "Chikari, ri, ri!" The little creature suddenly cried out. It began pointing to Sydney's face with her leaf. "What's the matter Chikar..." she stopped at the sight of her leaf. A shiny red substance reflected in the light. She ran her hand over her lip," huh? I'm bleeding! Eww, a lot. I don't remember biting my lip or anything." Tracey motioned with his hands for Brock to keep talking. The line had turned into a large red and orange orb. "May...maybe the tide's coming in or something. The ship is empty and made of metal after all, it's just your...imagination." Brock didn't sound very convincing to her. The computer popped up the message that the dare was over, he wasted no time. "Sid get out of there! Dare's over! Run!" She got and bolted for the safe house, carrying Chikarita.   
The heavy door creaked loudly as she pushed it open with her hip. Brock leaned back in his seat, relieved. Misty put hand over her heart, "you have no idea how worried we were!" "This unanswered bleeding thing is freaky" Sydney nodded, taking her equipment off. Chikarita was hiding under a pillow on one of the bunks, Pikachu and the other pokemon tried to talk with her. Tracey brought over a tissue for Sydney, "that and the monitor readings. We didn't tell you all that was going on so not to scare you." Her eyes bugged out, "what!? What was really going on?" Ash found the remote and rewound the tape, then played it in fast forward mode it for her to see. She dropped into the computer chair, "that was near me! Right before I began bleeding!" Chikarita come out from her hiding place and ran up to the screen. She pointed with glee to her image. Sydney dabbed her mouth, "hey this cut isn't on my lip, it's in my mouth!" "How'd you do that?" Ash asked. She signed, "I don't know, but I hope I was the one who did it." The computer displayed a message again. Ash was the only person who went to answer it, "The next dare is for white and yellow. Red will navigate. You are to take the electromagnetic meter and go to the catapult room and await further directions. Pokemon can be used, good luck." This time it was Pikachu's turn the drive under bed sheets. Ash groaned, "come on buddy, at least we're not going to the cafeteria. How bad could it be?" He stuck his face out from under his covers, giving him a hard look. Tracey turned to Marill, "you're not going to chicken out on me are you?" "Rill!" it cried happily. After hearing this, Pikachu decided to go after all. "I have to navigate again? I hate doing that" Brock whined. The guys picked up their equipment and headed out the iron door.   
Tracey, Ash, Pikachu, and Marill walked single file down the dark cold hallways. Tracey led, keeping his hand held camera light in front. Without warning something caught his attention. "Hey! Ash you see that? Something moved over there." Brock's voice interrupted the silence, "you guys there yet?" Ash radioed back, "yea, so what do we do?" "Yellow precede to the mess hall with the meter, white stay in the catapult room as his safety." Tracey shook his head, "safety? From what? At least it's an easy job." He handed Ash the meter. "Let's go Pikachu." The two continued down the passage till they got to a fork. Brock read off the instructions, "you should see a sign to the mess hall on your right, enter the mess hall." Misty groaned, "MTV probably only told them to go to the catapult room because they knew no one would want to go in the mess hall again." Sydney agreed, "understandably might I add." Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder, to get a better look at the machine he had in his hands. Brock continued, "spirits are known to give off electromagnetic waves. The meter you have measures disturbances in electromagnetic fields. You are to investigate the room with the machine to pick up any disturbances." "Disturbances? You mean ghosts. Sure, radio me when I can stop." Ash flipped the on switch. It made squeak noises similar to a dolphin as he roamed the hall. It picked up in frequency when he reached the back of the room. Pikachu started the quiver and held onto Ash's neck. "Ack, Pikachu chill!" The safe house meanwhile was watching the thermo-cam monitor. An orange rimed, red centered orb appeared, in the same place his meter began going haywire. At the time, Tracey was growing more and more apprehensive in the other room. "Maybe I was wrong about this being an easy job." The room was small, with bars separating him and a large machine. "Rill" the pokemon whined fearfully, moving closer to her trainer. A loud bang noise made both jump. Tracey picked up his trembling friend. He darted the light around the room, "there's something very strange going on in here. It just doesn't feel right in here." The computer displayed a new instruction. Brock sent it right to the member of his team, "Ash leave, dare's done! The colors are back!" Ash took off back to the safe house. Brock radioed Tracey as well, "watcher, dare's over. Come on back." "Gladly! We keep hearing loud banging down here." He jogged back and climbed the stairs to the base room. When he entered he was greeted by a question from Misty. "Where's Ash?" Tracey looked behind him, he was out of breath. "I heard him coming, didn't see him." She got angry, "you were supposed to be his safety! You could at least wait for him!" "You weren't down there!" he yelled back in defense. Brock got on the walkie talkie again, "Ash where are you?" "In the catapult room, where's Tracey?" Misty glared at him. "Watcher's here, you can return." Ash looked around, "and that way would be...? Oh wait, now I remember! I'll be right..." He was interrupted by a clang. "Oops, I broke something off this door." Brock chuckled, "Ash managed to do what countless armies tried to do, break the ship." He found his way to the stairs and rushed into the room.   
"Well at least he's ok, but you shouldn't have left him out there!" Misty growled. Tracey was removing his vest, "sorrrrrrrrry! I didn't do it on purpose. I thought Ash could get back himself." "I could, and I did. I didn't need his help" Ash argued, as he tried to pry Pikachu off of his neck. Marill wouldn't let Tracey put her down. Sydney looked down at her still shook up Chikarita. "The pokemon sure do get spooked easily" she observed. Tracey agreed, "yea, they're more sensitive to changes in their environment then humans are. Ok, now can I put you down Marill?" It only dug its head further into her trainer. Ash finally managed to push off the little mouse. "Pikachu was really freaking just before the machine picked up some waves." Sydney thought for a second. "That moves perfect sense, Pikachu is an electric pokemon. It can pick up magnetic changes in its body." "Chu" it cried dispiritedly. "Sorry pal, you can stay here next time if you want" Ash assured him. Brock was putting a CD into the computer then he noticed something on the screen, "good news people." He clicked the mouse, "this is the end of night one. You may rest until tomorrow night." Brock rejoiced, "this show is great! I'm getting off so easy! Last time I only got one dare." Tracey glared at him. Sydney looked at the dangling bunks. "Ok, we gets the top one." The pokemon all scrambled up to the highest one. Ash attempted to scale the other one, but it shook too much and he stumbled down. Misty got up to the top, making the climb by standing on Ash's shoulder. The others claimed theirs and settled in for the night.   
The events of that night were just like the last: Tracey, Brock, and Sydney talking, Ash complaining of a sore shoulder, and Misty telling him to be quiet. The pokemon cuddled together and slept rather soundly. It remained fairly peacefully, that is, until the next day....  



	4. Last Day

Once again, I made a few changes. Originally one of the cast members was a medium. Since no pokemon   
character is a medium, I improvised. Still, who knows? Maybe Misty could be the next Jonathan   
Edwards.   
  
Night Two Chapter 4   
  
A hand slowly moved through the dim light, bent on its mischievous purpose. It reached for a button on   
the computer...   
"If I had a perfect day, I'd have it start this way...!" blasted from the speakers. The sudden reentry of   
sound was a rude awakening for the gang. Tracey and Ash fell off the bottom bunks, Sydney's head shot   
up and hit on the bunk above her, the pokemon cried out and jumped up at the same time, Misty remained   
sleeping. Brock was in the computer chair, camera in hand, laughing his head off. He turned more lights   
on the better see the chaos he created. "You...you guys....are...too...funny!" he managed to stammer out in   
between bouts of laughter. "Revenge Ash!" he shouted triumphantly. A very ticked off Pikachu sent a   
thundershock right for him, combined with a water gun from an equally angry Marill and Poliwag. Brock's   
yelling awakened Misty. "Keep it down Brock, I'm trying to sleep." Sydney rubbed her head, "have you   
ever heard of an alarm clock?" Brock got over his shock, "no one else heard the alarm so I decided to have   
a little fun." "Some fun" Tracey groaned as he rolled over to his stomach on the floor.   
After breakfast, the team was more refreshed and in better spirits. Brock raised his glass of orange juice,   
"this is it everyone, payday! No one's quitting today!" Misty cheered, "and I can finally see my little   
Togepi again!" "Just a few hours, and all the work and stuff we had to put up with for the last 3 days will   
be rewarded" Sydney sighed. Tracey clicked the mouse, "here we go again." "Welcome to night two. The   
next dare is for Red, White will navigate. You are to go the brig and await further directions, no pokemon   
can be used. Good luck." The video of the clairvoyant's hand being wrapped around the cell bars was   
replayed. "The spirit in here was a bomber who missed the ship. He lost his mind in here and he died in   
here." "Greeeeeeaaaaaaat" Brock moaned. Ash shrugged, "how bad could it be? Not as bad as the mess   
hall." "Ah, don't mention that place again" Sydney shrieked. Brock dug through his bin for his equipment.   
"Hey! Check this out, glowsticks!" He snapped them and began spinning them around, attempting a   
pattern. "Oh yea. Go Brock go Brock..." Tracey grew impatient, "you can rave later! For now you've got   
a dare to do, so let's go!" Brock dropped one of the sticks in his bin and headed out the door.   
Brock shone his light around his dim surroundings as he radioed to the safe house. "I'm at the brig, now   
what?" The sound of Tracey's voiced echoed through the corridors. "Go to the last cell. You'll find   
instructions in an envelope. From this point on, you must maintain radio silence. Good luck Brock."   
"Sure, now let's see..." Brock recognized the cell as being the one in the video. "Should have seen that   
coming" he remarked. Entering the barred cell, he put his hand-held camera on the bed and opened the   
envelope. The single light bulb in the hall shed too little light for reading, so he held his glowstick up to   
the. "On the bed you will see a lock", he looked down, "video tape yourself...locking the padlock on   
the...cell." He looked around some more, "where's the key? Oh crud, there's no key!" After a few   
minutes of hesitation and deliberation, Brock aimed the camera for the door. "See? I'm locking the door.   
I must be out of my mind." After clicking it shut, he took a seat on the cot. The camera caught a glimpse   
of Brock's face with a look of pure terror.   
"Anybody got any aspirin?" Sydney asked, rubbing her head. Everyone else shook their heads. "Oh man.   
How long does he have to stay down there?" Tracey shrugged, "it didn't say. I'm not in a hurry for him to   
return though. Being Navigater means I don't have to go out on a dare." "Oye vey" Misty groaned. The   
computer popped up a message box. "The next dare is for Blue, Green will navigate. Blue, go down to the   
Officer's Berth and await further directions. No Pokemon is to be used. Good luck." Misty began   
collecting her stuff, "fun fun. I hate the "await further directions" part." "Hey, it's not that bad. Just think,   
payday!" Sydney assured her, handing her the small camera. Poliwag seemed happy not to be going. It   
hopped up and down gleefully as Misty walked out the door.   
Brock sat nervously alone in the dim lighted cell. His eyes shot from left to right with every little sound. A   
loud, hollow rumble grew from the deep bowels of the ship. "Maybe I should lay off the "out of my mind"   
jokes for a while" he laughed in a fidgety tone, an attempt to keep himself calm. "I hope Ash or somebody   
will come with the key soon."   
Misty's bright blue eyes shown in the light from her camera as she moved cautiously through the halls.   
"Um Sid, what door is it? The Officer's B....Ber.... Berth?" "Yea that's the name, the one on the left. You   
in yet?" Misty walked slowly into the cabin. It contained two dust-covered dressers, a bunk, and a smaller   
room adjacent to it. "Yes, what am I supposed to do here?" Sydney's voice echoed in the small room.   
"Here's the story: this cabin belonged to an Admiral. His ghost has been seen here, clear as a real person.   
What you are to do is..." pausing to click on the mouse for further reading. "Again? Can't they come up   
with something that won't mess with our heads?" Tracey asked, reading the screen. Sydney sighed, "you   
have to wait in radio silence for a half an hour." Misty moaned, "grrrrrr, a half-hour? I'd like to see those   
producers stay in here for ten minutes. Talk to you then." "Ok, hang in there." Misty clicked off her radio.   
She used the light on her hand-held camera to scope out her new location. "Like a real person huh? Well,   
at least there wasn't some horrible death story with this one. The guy here doesn't sound like a bad guy."   
She sat on the sheet-less bunk and put the camera in her lap.   
There was a worn out and anxious silence in the safe house. The town navigators sat in computer chairs   
next to the monitor, Ash was sprawled on the bench, munching on a garnola bar. "I got just about no sleep   
last night. I hope my dare is easy today" Ash said between bites. Sydney rubbed her eye, "true, no sleep   
here either. Just look at the pokemon." The little creatures were sleeping all cuddled up next to each other   
on Ash's bunk. Moving her chair over, Sydney sleepily leaned on Tracey's shoulder and shut her eyes. He   
looked at her in surprise, but smiled anyway. Ash noticed this and gave him a sly smirk and nod. Tracey   
narrowed his eyes at him and mouthed the words "shut up."   
Misty was growing agitated. "This thirty minutes feels like forever!" She got up and started pacing about   
the room. She came to a abrupt stop mid pace. "It feels weird in here. Like someone, or something..."   
She waved her hands, "no, no, no. I'm just scaring myself." She sat down again. A chilling wind passed   
through the room. Misty cringed and curled her arms in. Suddenly she heard a low, haunting echo in the   
room connected to the one she was in. Misty pulled her legs up onto the bunk, trying hard not to make a   
sound. The echo grew louder. "Who...who's there?" Misty whispered weakly, her throat was very dry.   
She began to breathe heavily, "it's.... it's just the TV people trying to scare me. That's all", she didn't even   
believe her own words. Misty's ears began to ring from listening so hard. After sitting in a state of silent   
anticipation for what seemed like an eternity, she carefully began inching her way towards the room. As   
she entered, a friendly almost warm presence came over her. "This is definitely freaky." She shown her   
camera light around. "Hmm, it's just a bathroom. There's nothing in..." Something shiny in an envelope   
caught her eye in the sink. Misty reached in it and retrieved a white envelope with the bulky object in it.   
"A key?" Pulling a gold key on a string out of the envelope, she aimed her light at it to examine it. "I   
wonder what this is for" she whispered. Without warning, a low rumble startled her, causing her to drop   
the key. It fell with a metal clang on the floor. Breathing a sign of relief, she bent down to pick it up. Just   
as she was inches away, it seemed to move. "What?" Misty tried again, but this time the key shot across   
the floor! She let out a high pitched scream and jumped back. The key came to a rest just inside of the   
cabin. Misty braced herself against the wall, panting. "What is going on here!?" Collecting every bit of   
courage she could muster, Misty crept towards the bewitched key. She kept the light on it at all times.   
Gently picking it up, she held it by the string. It swung slightly from side to side. Then, ever so slowly, it   
started to swing in the direction of the door. The swinging increased by the second. "Does...does...does   
this thing want me to open something? I don't understand." The key began to tug somewhat on the sting.   
"Whoever you are, are you trying to lead me somewhere?" Misty began to follow the tugging force out of   
the cabin and down the corridor. Down one hall and through another it led, finally coming to some stairs.   
"I guess I go down" she supposed, laying her hand on the rail. A loud menacing growl stopped her in her   
tracks. Misty screamed, "what are you doing, what do you want?!" The key tugged again, directing her   
down the staircase, as if it were trying to get her away from what was making that noise. She darted down   
and stopped to catch her breath in one of the hallways. "That...was...so...scary!" she managed to sputter out   
in between pants. "Misty? Is that you?" a familiar voice called from the end of the passage. "Brock is that   
you?" A green glowstick appeared from out of the darkness. "Brock!" Misty ran towards the end, her   
light reveling her friend in the cell. "Boy am I glad to see you!" he laughed weakly, "I'm locked in!"   
"Locked in! That's horrible! Did they give you a key or something?" He shook his head, "no. Aren't you   
here to open it?" A cold shiver passed down Misty's back. She held up her key, "would this fit the lock?"   
Brock jumped up and down. "Good enough for me, come on let me out of here!" Shakily she freed Brock   
from the damp cell. "Could have opened it sooner you had it instead of playing dumb" he remarked. "But   
I didn't know what it was for, I didn't know I had to.... I didn't..." "Wait a second" Brock interrupted,   
"they didn't tell you to come and unlock me? How'd you get the key?" Before Misty could answer, the   
radio suddenly came to life. "Misty? You ok chica? Look you have to go in the washroom and...." "I'm   
ok, I'm here with Brock" Misty radioed back. There was a pause, "with Brock? How did you get down   
there? You have to take the key and...." "I already unlocked his cell." Another pause, "But how did....   
return to the safehouse so we can figure out what happened here."   
Sydney put down the transmitter and rubbed her eyes. "What just happened here?" Tracey asked. "The   
computer just told me that Brock got instructions to put a lock on his cell. Misty was to go and let him out   
after spending thirty minutes in the Berth. You didn't even tell her where the key was yet!" And the only   
person who knew about the lock was Brock!" "But how did she..." Ash was cut off by the swinging open   
of the safehouse door. "Polly!" the small pokemon cried as it leapt into Misty's arms. "You were worried   
weren't ya?" she cooed to it. Brock entered and plopped down next to Ash on the bench. His pokemon   
curled up affectionately next to him. Sydney wasted no time, "how did you know about Brock being   
locked in?!" Misty looked at her for minute, "well...it's like this: I heard this noise in the smaller room and   
went in to see what it was. In there I found a key. It kinda.... told me to go to Brock's cell." Tracey broke   
the stunned silence that followed. "The key told you? The key?" "It didn't tell me exactly. It started   
moving across the floor! And I picked it up, it pulled me around till I got to where Brock was." "Pi?" the   
little rodent cried, looking at the object still in Misty's hand. Ash grabbed it out of her hands. "This thing   
is haunted?" He ran over and threw it in the refrigerator and slammed it shut. "What was that about?"   
Tracey asked, pointing at the refrigerator. "Just to be safe" he explained. "Yea, you wouldn't want it to   
spoil" Brock commented sarcastically. "Well, that settles it. Between that and Misty's little adventure, I'm   
officially freaked" Tracey concluded. "I want to get out of here!" Sydney cried, covering her face with her   
hands. "The plantation was spooky, but this place is just plain terrifying! I want this thing to be over!"   
Everyone agreed, four days is more then enough. Just then, the computer displayed another message.   
"Please say "congratulations you have completed your mission"" Misty pleaded. "No such luck" was   
Brock's response as he clicked on the mouse. "The next dare is for Yellow, Red will navigate. Red go   
down to the Sick Bay and await further instructions. A pokemon can be used, good luck." The monitor   
replayed the video of the interview with a veteran. "This one fight deck officer walked into a propeller. A   
few other men and me brought him down to the Sick Bay, you could see his brain. He bled to death. He   
must have stayed alive for about two hours after the accident." Ash looked a sickly pale, Pikachu too. The   
clairvoyant appeared again, "I'm sensing a presence here." She touched the metal table, "the table is hot,   
but I'm feeling a cold presence above me." The video ended and everyone turned to Ash, waiting to see if   
he would accept the dare. He sighed, "I'm not quitting now! I've done too much to give up!" "That's the   
spirit Ash! You know what else: we don't have that much time left, the dare is gonna be a short one"   
Sydney pointed out. "I hope" he replied, looking down at his little friend. "I told you before Pikachu that   
you didn't have to go if you don't want to. You can stay here." With this the creature hopped up onto his   
master's shoulders. "Pika pi" it cried. Ash was surprised, "you want to come? I guess you don't want   
anything to happen to me huh?" "Chu." "Well then, let's get going!"   
Ash moved slowly through the dark corridors towards his menacing destination. "Ok Brock I'm here, now   
what?" Brock's static voice disrupted the cold silence of the Sick Bay. "You are too act as a medium for   
the spirit of the flight deck officer. See the clothing on the table?" Ash sorted through a pile of clothes, in   
it were uniform shirt, pants, and a hat. "Yea, do I have to where them?" "Yep, they belonged to the   
officer. Just the pants and hat." Touching the clothing made Ash's skin crawl. "You have to lay on the   
table with the shirt over you and wearing the rest." "Bet you he doesn't take off his hat" Misty said to   
Sydney and Tracey. Sure enough, he put the officer's hat over his own, along with the pants loosely over   
his own, and laid down on the icy table. Pikachu sat next to him on the floor, looking nervously around the   
room. "Ok now repeat after me: I'm sensing a presence here that needs to come forward." "Do I have to?   
Oh man. I'm sensing a presence here that needs to come forward." Brock continued, "Come forward now   
I command you, I invite you to enter me." "Come forward now I command you. I invite you to enter me,   
of course that is only a suggestion." Brock shook his head, "Now you have to stay there in radio silence for   
five minutes, you ready?" "The quicker I get out of here the better, go ahead." Brock clicked off the   
walkie-talkie and leaned back. "I'm glad it's only five minutes. The whole inviting the spirit the enter   
thing is dangerous" said Misty. "Oh yea" Tracey agreed.   
"Cold table, cold table" Ash complained. "Chu" the animal cooed worryingly. "I'm glad you came   
Pikachu, I would hate to do this by my...." All at once, the few hallway lights went out. "Ahhh!" Ash   
screamed. "Piiiiiika!" A loud bang echoed through the room. "That's it, I want out!" Almost at the same   
time, the radio came back to life. "Dare's over, come on back!" "I was gonna do that anyway!" Ash yelled   
back, dropping the shirt and running out the door with Pikachu close at his heels.   
The door swung open violently and in jolted a ghostly pale Ash, still wearing the sailor's pants and hat.   
Pikachu rushed in and hid under a pillow. "You're really stylin' Ash" Sydney chuckled. Misty elbowed   
her, "I told you about the hat." Ash quickly removed the pants and hat, flinging them in a corner when he   
finished. "That was horrifying" he managed to gasp out. "What happened?" Tracey asked. "The lights   
went out, then I heard this tumultuous clang and...." He plopped down in the vacant computer chair. "I   
think something really was in there!" "There's no doubt this place has something freaky going on here"   
Misty concluded. "The computer has another message!" Brock called to the rest of his team. They all   
gathered around the screen, eager to be told that the whole ordeal was over. Sure enough, a text box   
popped up. "Congratulations! You have completed your final dare on board the USS Hornet and MTV's   
FEAR." A roar of joyous cries erupted from the tired gang and their pokemon. "Return to the helicopter   
pad, from there you can return to the flight deck and claim your prize." "Pack up Chikarita, we've got   
some dough to claim!" Sydney shouted to her little creature. Brock walked over to the cabinet in the   
kitchen nook. "Might as well get some free eats" he said, as he put some energy bars in his bag. "Yea they   
owe us big" Ash laughed.   
"Not the helicopter lift again, this thing made be sick last time" Tracey groaned. "At least this time you   
won't have that bag over your head" Brock reminded him. "Hey, what's this?" Misty asked, pointing to a   
cardboard box next to the controls. "It has a note attached to it, it reads: Dear MTV contestants, you must   
put all your pokemon in this box before progressing. Even that Pikachu. Signed, the MTV people" Tracey   
read. "The spelling is atrocious" said Misty, "why would we have to do that?" "I don't know, but all I   
know is I don't want to be disqualified now" Brock said as he pulled a pokeball from out of his pack.   
"Come on back Vulpix." A red beam shot out and pulled the fox pokemon into its container. "Good point"   
Misty and Tracey said at the same time, recalling their pokemon as well and putting their pokeballs in the   
cardboard box. Ash gave Pikachu one last hug before putting him in, "aren't you going to recall Chikarita   
Sid?" Sydney looked very suspicious, "this doesn't seem right to me. Still..." Taking out Chikarita's   
pokeball from her backpack, she also withdrew two other items and shoved them in the pockets of her   
sweatshirt. "Here we go" Brock announced as he pushed a button. The platform began to rise. "Bye   
Pikachu, I'll see you real soon!" Ash called to his friend.   
"Whoa, breezy" Sydney said as she closed the zipper on her sweatshirt. Thin rays of sunlight streaked   
across the night sky as the group explored the deck. It was their first look at how big the ship really was.   
"This thing is huge! The deck must be at least a quarter mile" Brock gasped. "Look there!" yelled Tracey,   
pointing to a black box in the middle of a landing strip. "That's it!" Ash shouted happily, running towards   
it. The rest of the gang followed, eager to receive the reward they worked so hard for. All of a sudden, a   
mechanical hand on a cord reached down and grabbed the box, hauling it up into the dark sky. "Huh?   
What gives?" Sydney screamed. Her pleas were met by the maniacal laughter of a man and women. 


	5. An Unexpected Haunt

An Unexpected Reward Chapter 5   
  
"Who's there?" Tracey yelled to the shadowy figure looming above them. "Prepare for trouble" a woman's voice bellowed. "Make it double" a man's voice followed. "Oh no! Not them!" Misty wailed. As the figure lowered, it became visible in the ship's lights, Team Rocket's balloon! "Team Rocket!" Sydney shrieked. "You were expecting maybe Carson Daily?" teased James, holding his signature rose. "That's our money!" Ash cried. "Oh now isn't that too bad. I believe this is your Pikachu too?" Jessie whined, holding up Pikachu in a glass case. "Money and pokemon! A two for one deal" Meowth hollowed, holding up the box of pokeballs. "They have our pokemon! We have no way of stopping them!" shouted Brock. Jessie laughed, "that's right, welcome to the real world. We'll be leaving now!" "I just knew something was wrong, that's why a packed a little insurance" Sydney said coolly, taking two pokeballs out of her pockets. "I choose you!" Sydney threw the two balls, which opened and two pokemon appeared in a burst of light. A Houndour and a Skarmory growled, ready for battle. "Guys, meet Cerberus and SilverClaw. Team Rocket, meet your worst nightmare." "Humph, I'm not scared of a big bird and dog. Go Arbok!" Jessie called down from her perch in the balloon. "You too Victreebel, Weezing!" James ordered. The pokemon appeared with a cry, read to fight. "Arbok tackle!" Jessie commanded. Sydney clenched her fist, "SilverClaw, use steel wing!" Before Arbok could attack, the steel bird pokemon's attack hit, sending his opponent flying. "Razor leaf!" James ordered. "Cerberus, use flamethrower on Victreebel!" The plant creature sent sharp leaves right for the dog pokemon, who dodged them easily. In turn, he sent a beam of fire that burned the screeching Victreebel. Sydney saw the opportunity she had been waiting for, "SilverClaw, break their balloon!" James tried to stop the oncoming attack, "Weezing use sludge attack!" The purple animal shot a glob of black goo toward the Skarmory, but it just bounced off. "What! How could that happen!" he shouted angrily. "Poison attacks don't work on steel types" Tracey pointed out. "Now he tells us!" Meowth screamed, as the silver bird hit the balloon. All the contents of the balloon were sent flying. It came crashing down to the deck in a great bang. On a return swoop down, SilverClaw grabbed the box of money. Ash caught Pikachu's case, letting the pokemon out of its hated container. Brock and Tracey caught the box of pokeballs. "Oh no you don't! Arbok poison sting!" The creature sent a shower of purple pins towards them. Tracey and Brock braced for the attack. Sydney shouted, "protect them Cerberus!" The pokemon jumped in front of the attack and held up an orange aurora. The pins hit the light harmlessly. "Time to end this, whirlwind SilverClaw!" "Skar!" the pokemon cried as it let fly a giant tornado towards the trio. "Uh oh, your little plan didn't work Jess" Meowth stammered. "But I wanted to be in a music video" James whined. The tornado sucked up the team and sent them flying into the morning sky. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" echoed their voices, until they were out of sight.   
"Cool pokemon Sydney!" Ash exclaimed as he hugged Pikachu. "It's a good thing I held on to these guys" she laughed. Skarmory dropped the box down near its master. "At last" Brock sighed as he opened it. Inside was more money then they had ever seen. "Check it out! We're rich!" Ash cried. "This definitely calls for a trip to the mall," said Sydney, fanning herself with a wad of bills. Tracey turned to her, "thanks, we wouldn't have this or our pokemon if it weren't for you." "No prob. Don't thank me, thank Cerberus and SilverClaw. They've had some practice with getting rid of Team Rocket." The gang stopped and looked at her. "You're met them before!? When?" Ash asked in an almost screeching tone. "Not them" she answered, "but two other members dressed in black calling themselves Butch and Cassidy. They tried to steal the other prize I won in the competition." Brock laughed, "small world huh? We've met up with both teams many times before." She smiled, "Cereberus and SilverClaw are my best guys, they can handle anything." "What a weird name for a Houndour" Misty commented. "That's the name for the guardian dog of the underworld in Greek mythology" Sydney explained. "Oh yea, right" said Misty, a little confused. "I think it's a unique name," said Brock. Sydney recalled her tired pokemon and looked up to the sky. "They should be here to get us anytime now." "Well, in general, I say this was a cool experience" Brock announced. Everyone agreed. "Yea, it was fun except for that whole bleeding for no reason thing," Sydney concluded. Tracey walked nervously up to her. "Um... Sydney? I had fun hanging out with you, and I was wondering if.... if...." She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him. "I had fun too. Give me a buzz whenever." Brock snuck up behind him, "alright! Phone number!" he cried as he tugged the slip from Tracey's hand. "Hey that's mine!" he yelled running after him. "Come and get it Watcher!" Brock called back, keeping a couple steps ahead of him. Misty, Ash, and Sydney laughed at the sight of the two. "We should meet up again sometime, you know, to spend the money we just won" Misty said to Sydney. "Yea, if those two ever cut it out!" she laughed.   
  
The End   
(What ya think? Please review!) 


End file.
